Defining Darcy
by The Beauty of Imperfection
Summary: British socialite, Darcy Tauton, endearingly known as DOT, seems to have it all, perfect hair, perfect smile, even a perfect life. But what's little known about her spitfire reputation is its true origin in her feelings of inferiority to her older sister. When tragedy strikes, her behavior seems to spiral out of control. Can anything be done to save her from herself? (An original)


**Hi guys! So this is actually an original story; my first one (freaking out a little)! But I'm hoping it's okay to post this first chapter here since the main character is an OC that I actually submitted to someone for a Second Generation Sibuna story. However, I just still really liked this character and decided that her whole story needed to be told, even though in my version she won't be ending up at the British boarding school of our HOA friends! But anyway, it's a little shorter than I'm used to these days, but I hope you guys will enjoy! Thanks for your interest!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my story lines and OCs. I do not own any of the places, brands, or social media outlets mentioned below.**

I was already in a foul mood when I arrived at St. George's for the first day of school. It meant nine more months of uniform-wearing torture, the end of summer, and worst of all, not being able to spend everyday with my best friend anymore. It hadn't helped that Mum had insisted on "snapping a few photos" of me to show Summer. It was like rubbing salt in an open wound. Almost as if to say "we get to see her and you don't". Not that I wanted to go spend the day in a sterile hospital room again, as I did all of summer break. But I'd do it, and did do it, for her, for Summer, my perfect older sister. Mum and Dad had always loved her best and we all knew it, Summer had also found it amusing when I told her that they kept trying to mend their broken relationship with me. Ever since we found out, and Summer had been put in the hospital, that's just how it had been. Mum and Dad sucking up, buying me stuff, wanting to talk, and still I kept my distance.

Summer and I had been close my whole life, we were practically the same person, mocha colored hair, sage green eyes, melodic laughs, quick tongues; I was just the more reckless, outspoken version of her. I guess she was more selfless than I was too. That's why our parents liked her better, no matter how much they tried to deny it. Being the first-born grandchild even made her our grandparents' favorite. No matter how hard I tried, I could never resent her for it, especially not now that she's sick, having cancer suck the life out of her like a vampire draining someone's blood. I had never been able to resent her for it though, she was just too good of a person, sure she poked fun at me, but she was always willing to give up her own time to help someone else, to listen. She made me feel special, despite Mum and Dad. She made me want to be a better person, she was my role model and the sole person I could rely on for anything.

Before getting out of my Reef Blue Mini Convertible, I smudged on a dab or sparkly pink gloss, turning my head from side to side, once again ensuring my make-up looked perfect. I also readjusted the scarlet bow pinning the top half of my hair up in the back; as my signature trademark it had to just so. Regardless of whether I wanted to be there I had to look good. Slinging the tan handles of my navy Longchamp over my shoulder, I opened the door and slid out, the soles of my red patent leather Ferragamos hitting the pavement.

I strutted towards the brick building, reminding myself to keep my chin held high, the light breeze blowing my pin-straight locks behind me, but already, I felt as if I were being watched. That thought brought a slick grin to my face. If there was one thing I loved, it was being the it girl. I'd really risen to the title once Summer graduated. When I opened the doors, all eyes shifted to me. I smirked at the murmurs of "That's Darcy Tauton" and "I wish I looked like that". I acknowledged the few "Hi Darcy"'s of the people I'm assuming I've had classes with. But a few overheard whispers really got to me. People kept saying "poor Darcy", "she's staying so strong", and "did you hear about her sister?"

I found my way to my second floor locker, and opened it revealing the familiarity of the patterned, pink, green, and navy magnets holding up pictures of Summer and I, my other friends and I, and of Roxy, my Westie. Thankfully no one was on my left side as I struggled to regain full composure, behind the safety of the metal door, reaching for the bottle of Marc Jacobs DOT perfume on the top shelf. The sweet floral scent was always a pick-me-up and even I couldn't turn down wearing something with my initials. Just then a voice shrilled "Darcy you look fabulous today!" and upon seeing the pale legs and black velour flatted feet from underneath my locker door, I recognized it as Alice, the fifth level who had become like an assistant of sorts. "Did you see 300 people have already liked your photo on Instagram and your post on already has tons of comments and shares!" The over-excited girl rambled, referring to my fashion blog.

"That's great," I managed with an absent-minded half-smile, but Alice didn't even look up from the iPad in her hand.

"Hey Ali, don't you have class soon…" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see my closest friend, other than my sister, Ellie standing there. She was now much taller and better dressed than the girl I'd met in primary school, but she still had the same warm brown eyes and tamed, but still wild blond curls. She was the only one who really knew the truth about what was going on with my family and I.

"Oh you're right!...See you guys later!" The mousy brunette, replied, flustered, flipping her side braid over her shoulder and pushing her glasses off of the bridge of her nose, before scurrying away.

Ellie and I both chuckled a little, watching the girl squeeze between all the other students, looking like a sea of red and green and navy plaid, headed this way. My laugh was the first to trail off. I looked down. My true feelings remembered. When I lifted my chin, mine and Ellie's eyes met; I whispered a short "Thanks."

"Hey it's gonna be okay," she promised, squeezing my arm gently, just above my elbow. I blinked slowly, the corners of my mouth barely curving upwards. She let out a sigh and bit her lip. "Well I've got to go to Pre-Calc, I'll see you in History, kay?"

"Yeah…" I breathed out, grabbing my required text for English and swinging my locker closed, then Ellie and I looked at each other once more before heading in opposite directions.

Once back on the first floor, I pulled out my phone, and quickened my pace, realizing it was 7:41 and I only had 4 minutes to get to my first class. "Hey! Hey Darcy!" a guy's voice called after me. I knew immediately who it was.

"Hi Jay," I grumbled to my ex, as he came up beside me. I think I'd loved him when we dated at the end of last year. Things didn't end well when he cheated on me though. To make it worse, I caught him making out with her at a party the Friday night before Summer was diagnosed back in April. "Not really in the mood."

"No Darce I know…" he tried, sounding desperate.

"Don't _Darce_ me," I hissed, feeling anger and hurt at the sound of the old nickname.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, softly, moving in front of me to block my path. "Darcy…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…I heard about your sister."

I felt my stomach tying itself in knots. It was so hard to look at him. His gelled brown hair and icy blue eyes. He still got to me, still urked me. I just wanted to go back where we'd left off. I wished I hadn't called him out, embarrassed him in front of the entire student body. But instead of regret, bitterness rolled off my tongue. "Yeah well so have a lot of other people, so you're not the first one. What am I supposed to say, thanks for feeling sorry for me?" he looked back blankly, cheeks flushed, he was both a little embarrassed and frustrated. "Oh and how's Ava?"

And that was the final straw, he could only stand there. Motionless. I think both of us were surprised I'd stooped that low, bringing _her_ up. But selfish as I was, I swerved around him. Ducking into the room three doors past Jay, room 112, for English with Mr. Allen.

**So that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! If you're interested in finding out what happens next, I'd love for you to check this out on (I'm ****_neverforgetasmile_**** on there), only because I'm not sure I'm technically allowed to keep it on here! You guys are always so supportive though, so I just decided I wanted to see what your responses would be. I would love to get some feedback from you lovely people! Thanks so much again!**


End file.
